


Vegeta Island

by Sunnydiggy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnydiggy/pseuds/Sunnydiggy
Summary: Inspired by Fanart of Nala1588. Bulma is out looking for adventure again now that she's found and proved the existence of the Dragon Balls. Next on her list, the mysterious Ozaru.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Ozaru Fact or Fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so constructive feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> I do not own DBZ or any characters affiliated. I do this for fun and that’s it.

There are many ways Bulma Briefs woke up in the morning, usually it was in soft flannel sheets with the sweet song of birds chirping in the morning. She would sit up and to her right on a table, every morning, was her favorite beverage of coffee with cream and sugar with a small bowl of only the most ripe fruits, she would watch the sun rise above the far off mountains before beginning her daily work. 

This however was not how Bulma woke this night. Her arms ached and her wrists were screaming in agony, and she was cold… so cold. Opening her eyes she turned her head to rub her eyes into her shoulder and looked at her surroundings.

On either side of her at least 9 feet tall were thick wooden logs which had metal chains drilled at the top, and were conveniently attached to her wrists. The chains were only about 4 feet long which forced Bulma to hang in her unconscious state.

“They could have at least made it comfortable if I’m to die up here”, grumbled Bulma as she rose to her feet. It was then she noticed she was dressed in just a thin white rag, just enough to cover her nudity, but if she moved in any direction to fast, she was sure it would disintegrate into nothingness. 

“You bastards! I told you I’m not here to hurt you or share your stupid secrets and you could have at least let me keep my clothes!” She screamed into the wind, hearing her voice echo off into the distance and kicking a pebble with her barefoot watching it skitter to the edge of the cliff before teetering off into oblivion. 

Just one week ago she had arrived to a remote village and the local villagers were none to pleased to hear her walk into town asking anyone she could find about the mysterious “Ozarus”. 

Bulma had made it habit to be the woman that could do the impossible, she had already proven one myth was true, and it wasn’t enough. 

7 years ago Bulma’s mother, Bunny, was diagnosed with a terminal illness and the best doctors money could buy told her she had less than 2 years to left. Bulma in desperation read in ancient scrolls that “Dragon Balls” were scattered across the globe and if gathered a sacred dragon called “Shenron” would grant any one wish. For the next year Bulma scoured the Earth locating these Dragon Balls, and at the mockery and scorn of all her colleagues for believing in such a ridiculous notion she proved them wrong. She created a device called the dragon radar, and it led her to each and every dragon ball. She remembered vividly the moment Shenron rose from the Dragon Balls but everything after that was blur, the request, returning back to her home to find her mother walking around the house with her father quickly following her asking to conduct more tests to make sure the “miracle” had actually cured her, her running into her arms crying. 

That was four years ago and she was grateful but bored, and was looking for adventure… and when she caught wind of a giant ape that lived on an island off the coast of Japan she needed to see it for herself. 

“See where that got me…” she tugged lightly on her shackles causing shocks of pain to shoot through her arms and shoulders and causing her blue hair to fall into her face. Blowing out sharply she puffed the blue tendrils from her face.

“So Bulma how are you going to get yourself out of this one?” she mumbled as she began to inspect the chains squinting in the darkness when one loud roar could be heard, and then two and then a choir, causing the hair on the back of Bulma’s neck to raise.

“Oh no you don’t… shit”, Bulma vigorously began to pull on her shackles. “Desperate measures, desperate actions and all that crap” She looked at her thumb, “Fuck, Fuck, FUCK” pulling harder than she had ever she felt the sicking crunch of her thumb breaking, the metal of the shackle digging into her hand causing deep gashes to form and blood to stream down her arm acting like a lubricant and allowing her to free her right hand. Cradling her hand to her chest she took steady long breaths to calm her self and control her pain. “One down, One to go” she mentally prepared herself to tackle the task of freeing her second hand when she felt the ground begin to shudder in a rhythmic pattern. 

Bulma began to pull on her second hand when she felt a strong gust of warm wind hit her, stopping all movement she turned her head slowly to gaze into the largest red eyes she’d ever encounter.

“Oh the Hell NO” Bulma screamed and began to furiously tug on her shackle. The monster was huge, it stood well over 30 feet with a long snout and canine teeth as long as her arm, it was covered in a deep brown fur that covered every inch of it’s body. It however didn’t move and just watched Bulma as she pulled on her chain while still cradling her other arm.

The monster watched her with almost what could be considered intelligence and Bulma stopped tugging after she realized the futility of her actions… even if she did manage to pull her hand free, it’s not like she could run away. The villagers had managed to put her on a cliff with rocks to her back and no “easy” escape. 

“Well now what?” Bulma asked the monster. She could have sworn the monster, which she was now realizing resembled an ape, rolled it’s eyes in a very human sort of way. With one very large hairy hand the Ape monster reached towards Bulma causing Bulma to shrink back as far as the chains would allow her. The massive fingers flicked the top of the log shearing the metal as if it was paper causing Bulma to stumble back with the loss of tension. The massive hand lowered and cupped her and gently and lifted her into the air.

“Um if you don’t mind letting me go, I’d really appreciated it. I mean I was only looking to prove are real, and well look at you! You’re real, now that I know I can go, I promise not to tell anyone” Bulma began to ramble shuffling backwards.

The Ape could only be described as laughing at her as she heard loud growls coming from it. “I think not Woman”, a booming voice erupted from the Ape.  
Bulma froze, “You can talk?!” she screamed, “You bastard, you come over here and you scare the living shit out of me, and you can talk?!” her fear quickly turning anger she banged his palm with her good hand.

The movement caused the Ape to notice again her hand “What did you do to your hand?”. 

“I broke it, trying to escape from you” Bulma shot back. “So now what, you going to eat me or kill me?”.

“No” was the curt response from the massive Ape and Bulma began to feel him move. “We go back and see how you will help us.”

“What?!” Bulma yelled. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood you, How I will help YOU?!” but her only answer was silence and the gentle swaying of each step towards the unknown home to the Ape that currently held her.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant ape has Bulma and is taking her away, but now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for all your support and Kudos! I honestly didn't think anything would come from this and it was a spur of a moment thing. I think I've figured out the plot for the most part. It's my first fanfiction EVER, so any constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle. ;).
> 
> Again thank you for your support.
> 
> I do not own DBZ or any characters affiliated. I do this for fun and that’s it.

The moon was still high in the night sky, shining so brightly a flashlight or any other form of light was unneeded. Bulma gazed out from between the finger tips of the monstrous hand that held her, occasionally looking down attempting to see if perhaps a tree would be tall enough for her to commit a leap of faith and escape, however none could be seen. 

The pain from her broken thumb had dulled to a deep throb, pulsing with every beat of her heart. Experimentally she poked it a few times causing a groan of pain to escape. "Shit that's going to hurt to reset" she huffed.  
"Our healer will look at it." The giant ape whispered, but the sound still coming out as a shock causing Bulma to jump and tense up.

"You have a healer?" 

"Yes"

"Do they know how to treat.... humans?"

"Yes"

"Where am I being taken to?" Bulma inquired, but was met with only silence. "Do you have a name?" 

"Yes" was the giant apes curt response.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." The gentle swaying of the footsteps stopped abruptly and Bulma felt her self descending towards the ground, stopping only a few feet from the grass and leaf covered ground.

"Off" the harsh whisper reverberated through the air. Bulma shimmed to the edge of his hand and lightly touched her foot to the ground, shifting her garment to cover herself with every movement. 

Looking behind her she saw the most insane sight she had ever encountered in her life, the monster began to shrink, and shudder, patches of hair receded into it's skin and the enormous snout and canines shrinking and pulling back into its face. The tale lashed out behind it in huge sweeping slashes causing trees to crack and snap around her. Bulma crouched down and covered her face to avoid being hit by branches and splinters, still peering between her finger tips she soon within seconds of the transformation was encountered by a very nude male.

"Oh" Bulma breathed out. "So thats how you hide."

The black eyes shifted towards her meeting her stare. The man in front of her was her height, but his flame of onyx hair shot from his head as if reaching for the sky. Every part of this mans body was covered in ropes and cords of muscle, even his fingers had lines of muscle, and his... well his area, would never leave a lady unsatisfied.

An audiable gulp could be heard in the silence between the two of them. "So now what?" Bulma snapped shaking herself out of her daze.

"We continue, but you will walk now" His voice deep and earthy, begging attention and obedience.

"Where?" Her question only with his back as he began to walk away.

"You will follow or you will die." the voice carried through the forest.

Bulma picked herself up and began to lightly jog behind the man to catch up with him, but suddenly shot off to the right in a full sprint, her bare feet pounding against the forest floor, she could feel the branches scrape and dig into her feet causing blood to well. Looking behind her she didn't see him anymore and turning to look forward again she slammed into a tree causing her to land hard on her butt. But it wasn't a tree, the man, the monster had somehow gotten there and stood before her like a wall.

Bending forward his face inches from hers "Do that again, and you will never see to the sun rise again" his voice dark and the dark black iris of his eyes coldly promising a painful death.

"Sure, Sure" Bulma gasped, and crawled to her feet, dusting off her dress. "I mean you can't have expected me to just go along with it all this time, without at least trying to escape."  
The vein on his forehead pulsing. He straightened up and began walking "You will follow." 

His strides were a contradiction to his size, as for every step he took it seemed it took three of hers to keep up, causing her to end up in a light jog. 

"When are we getting there?" she wheezed out between her heavy breaths

"Soon, woman and you shall be quiet and stop your insufferable chatter." 

The pace continued for some time until they came to an opening in the forest, a large field surrounded by trees, and a pond in the middle connected on either end by a small river. 

"Follow" the man whispered and began to track the outside of the permiter of the forest before sharply turning towards the pond, and disappearing.

"What?!" Bulma screeched. "Follow the man says then disappears into thin air". A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist on her good hand and pulled her forward. Feeling a thin barrier as if walking through a line of water she was met with the most wondrous view. An entire city, an entire city was hiding in plain sight

"How" she began to pull back towards the barrier to inspect it further, but the hand around her wrist did not budge. 

"You will see the healer first and then we'll see what you can do." Vegeta pivoted to the side and opened a shed snatching a pile of blue suede leggings and slide into them, but left his chest bare.

"Um... okay" Bulma breathed out as she was taking in the sights around her, even at night time they arrived at a fully active market place with booths on both sides of the road, merchants yelling prices and products on sale, children playing in the alley ways. Couples holding hands and .... tails? Bulma began to shift her gaze to each person she encountered. They. All. Had. Tails.

"Hey, can they all change into those ape monster things you did?" Bulma whispered. 

"Yes." The man responded with almost what could be taken as pride. It was then Bulma noticed as the man walked through the market place, every person who caught sight of him stood straight and pounded their chest once holding it over their heart.

"I'm assuming your important." Bulma whispered again.

"Yes." the man turned his eyes towards the blue haired beauty and smirked. "Yes you could say I'm important. Now quiet and follow" Taking a few turns into streets they ended up infront of a large oak door. Rapping the door lightly with his knuckles a sound behind the door that could only be considered as chaos began. 

"I'll be right there...." a few crashes and the door slightly opening a single eye peeked out, "Oh Vegeta! I was wondering when you'd be back, come in come in." the door opened wide unveiling a short woman with black hair in a high bun and black eyes.

"Vegeta is your name?" Bulma smiled towards the dark haired man. The dark hair woman stopped short and looked at Vegeta.

"They did it again didn't' they?" The woman sighed.

"Yes." Was his response

"Well come in, I see they haven't changed their ways at all, barbarians" She gently waved her hands out and ushered Bulma into her dwelling. "Let me see those injuries, hopefully we can take care of them shortly, Goku was just out harvesting Senzu bean and he'll be able to fix you right up. Oh my name is ChiChi" The raven hair beauty chattered.

"I will take my leave, and will return tomorrow" Vegeta announced and walked out the door slamming it against the frame.

Bulma just stared at the woman called ChiChi in confusion. 

"Don't worry, I'll explain it as best as I can"


End file.
